Bloody Tuesday
by Fallende
Summary: How could he have found pleasure in something like this?


**A/N:// **I saw a story a while ago, about a sadistic Allen. However, the author turned the story into something like Deathnote, and that pissed me off. So, I'm gonna do this right. With lots of blood and detail, and no dream of killing off criminals. Just death. Plain and simple pleasure in death. ^^

I had originally intended this to be a one-shot. Then I thought, I want the reviews, so maybe I'll make it a chapter story.

Ah, but alas, 'tis to be a one-shot.

Bloody Tuesday

He sat in the dark, his head in his hands and his soft white hair gently draping his face. He had found himself softly weeping earlier, and compulsively had hid his face to cover the dropping tears. His mind was swirling with thoughts, and the more he thought about it, the deeper the pleasure sunk into his brain.

Maybe it had started yesterday, when he was called into Komui's office.

-----

"Allen!" A voice called from outside his door. It was the beautiful voice that he'd recognize from anywhere, of his beloved Lenalee.

"Just a second!" He replied, though his voice mustn't have sounded nearly as sweet as Lenalee's. As he lifted his head from his pillow, he stole a quick peek out the window. A beautiful day, for once. The sunlight gently pierced the small bits of dew that hung from the tree just outside, and he could hear the song of a robin. Well, maybe that was Lenalee. He couldn't be sure.

He threw his blankets aside, and lifted himself from his bed. He was still in a sleepy daze, and maybe that explained his confusion, but he seemed to float over to the door. "Yes?" He asked as soon as he had the door unlatched.

Staring back at him through the small crack in the doorway were a pair of violet eyes. "My brother would like to see you in his office." The girl stated simply. As Allen further opened the door, Lenalee handed him a cup of coffee. "You look out of it." She said, with a light giggle.

Looking at her, he knew she was right. Her figure looked slightly blurred, and he knew his eyes still needed to adjust to the light. He chuckled to himself and took the cup from her hands, while taking a step out the door. The cool air hit him like a truck, and he was nearly blown over by it. After he took a minute to steady himself, he started down the hall.

He could hear the voices of Kanda and Miranda before he even approached the door. 'Komui must be briefing us for our next mission.' His mind stated. He listened carefully to what they were saying, and when he felt a break in the conversation, he knocked on the door.

It had sounded like nails on a chalkboard against the door, and seconds later, Komui's eye poked through. It looked slightly annoyed; Allen calculated the noise had disturbed him. "Come in." The curly-haired man said, opening the door nice and wide for Allen to step in.

-----

It had simply been a small mission in a little town outside of London. Nothing too far from his home at the headquarters, but he still felt a small bit of discomfort in his belly.

It must have been because Kanda was with them.

He stared across the carriage at the older excorcist. Kanda had a rather unappealing look plastered across his face. His arms were folded across his chest and he stared unamusedly out the glass. Allen scowled at him; that boy just didn't have any sense of happiness. It must have been drained out of him as baby.

Ok, so that wasn't possible. But it was the only explanation he could come up with for the other excorcist's crude demeanor.

"Oh, look!" Miranda exclaimed, pointing past Kanda's head to a mountain. "That's where the village is!"

'This is it?' He thought, as the carriage slowly turned to inch towards it. Of course, he hadn't really been listening to Komui at all in the amount of time before departure that he spent on that god-awful couch. He was still in a haze, he couldn't help it.

"So, why are we going there again?" He spoke, his words aimed at the clumsy girl sitting next to him.

Of course, that wasn't who answered. "Weren't you listening, baka? The town's got unexplainable acts of dark figures, we're to check it out." Kanda's words were bitterly spat out.

"As if I could with you glooming next to me." He replied, lightly elbowing the dark-haired boy in the ribs, earning a grunt of annoyance. He turned his attention back to the carriage. It was dark, and he couldn't help but look around briskly for the 'dark figures'.

Of course, the mirror in the back behind him showed one. But it was familiar, and he wasn't scared. He'd seen the fourteenth every time he'd looked at his reflection, and it was something he'd become plenty used-to by now.

No wait, he wasn't used to that teeth-y smile, and that small shake of the lips that _sort of _looked like laughing. But he shook it off, thinking it nothing.

He let his gaze slide away from the mirror, and once again go over the carriage. There was one last thing he wanted to know, before he would take a nap. "What day is today?" He asked, once again directing his voice towards Miranda.

"Tuesday." She stated simply. He nodded, and decided to let sleep take him.

-----

The arrival time was slow. The driver had had a tough time making out the map that was given, (it was old and beat up anyways). But eventually, after traveling down many dirt side-paths, the wheels slowly rolled into the city. He had to admit, the town was lovely. The architecture was gothic gray brick and it all seemed so broken apart and _old_. And it sort of felt like home.

But the homely feeling didn't seem to stop Miranda from shuddering. She shook from shoulder to toe.

Despite the slow carriage ride, they made quick work starting the mission. They met up with their finder outside of a bar, and although their was a slight dispute between _someone_ and the finder, they made their way to a motel where they would be staying for the night.

"Of course, Komui's too cheap to arrange for 3 rooms…….." He muttered under his breath as Kanda and the man cloaked in beige followed him through the wooden doorway. The room smelt musty. Well _ok_, the whole town did. As the dark-haired excorcist climbed aboard a bed, a swarm of dust flew from the mattress. 'Nevermind,' he thought, 'this is not like home.'

-----

The amount of eye-witness accounts was abundant enough for them to assume the acts were from innocence. The listened intently as a bearded man told them his story.

"Go on." He said, gently motion towards the bearded man.

The man glanced around before speaking. "I was m-making my way from the bread store. My wife had needed some for dinner. She said to be quick about it, so I…. I took a shortcut." The man's breath came quick, and he seemed momentarily lost in thought. But a finder's hand quickly covered his, and his eyes cleared. He continued, "There was this alley between the old church and that odd building next to it. And my house was just on a street behind them. So I took a trip through the alley. There was an old dumpster, and I-…. I saw it's shadow _move_." His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes once again clouded in thought.

"Go on." He repeated, lifting a hand in running it through his angelic hair. He was becoming impatient.

"It did. It _hissed_ at me. I heard it. And it looked like a mouth, with vicious teeth. I felt like they could rip me open, and chew on my _bones_. I was scared. So I ran. As fast as I could. I bolted out of there."

"And?" His fingers caught in a tangle, and his face twisted into discontent.

"And that's it. I never went back." He said it stupidly, shortly, and it angered the white-haired boy.

Quickly, he got up from his chair and pushed it under him. "I wanna see this myself." He said. Yeah, he understood that his temper was getting the better of him. And for a brief moment of disgust he thought, 'I'm acting like baKanda.' But the man had taken so _long_, he just had to see what was so scary about this alleyway.

-----

"Hello?" He called hesitantly inside. His voice echoed eerily in-between the walls. He took a small step forwards. A shiver crawled it's way up his spine. This was a bad idea, he knew it.

But his footsteps brought him forwards anyways. _Ello……. Oh….. Ohhh….. _The damp walls around him had played back his echo. And if that didn't send yet more shivers up his spine, he didn't know what did. He felt himself slowing. Fear was gripping at him, trying to drag him back out of that forsaken place. But he couldn't stop, he knew that for the sake of the order he needed to be in there. He couldn't listen to his heart telling him "no."

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and activated his innocence. "Hello?" He said again, his voice quivering slightly. His footsteps seemed to get louder, clomping along the brick underneath his feet. His mind filled with unfriendly thoughts, of fighting and death. Especially death.

And then he heard a footstep that was not one of his own. "Hello?" He said, one more time, his body turning abruptly towards the sound. His own footsteps continued to get louder and his mind filled with more thoughts as he slowly came to a stop beside a smelly, rusty dumpster.

And there was a little girl behind it.

He bent down to get a closer look at her. She was small, though she didn't seem to be too young. And above all, he noticed her eyes. They were glinting, mad with fear.

"Get away!" She hissed. And he saw something move, out of the corner of his eye. As he looked at it, he realized the shadow was just as the man had described, vicious and teethy, and… _scary_.

"Wait…" He drawled, bringing his hands to his face. "I'm not here to…" But it jumped at him. He stumbled roughly backwards, his feet tripping over the garbage and rough brick below him. He hit the ground, hard.

"Please, hold on a second…….." He tried again, but only to a failure. The beast on top of him was snarling, maniacally ripping apart at his chest. He felt something wet and warm spreading its way all over his body, but he ignored it and finally managed to push the monster off of him.

"Please….." He said, getting up. His arms stretched out towards the girl as his feet took him forwards to her. But she shrunk back, away from him.

"No!" She cried, crawling against a wall. Her eyes widened, as she realized she had nowhere to run.

And once again the monster was up, leaping at him. It was growling and slipping along towards it's target. And it caught him off surprise. "No, please….." He said, as fear and anger gripped at him. He knew what was causing the monster to move. It was the girl.

And suddenly his innocence arm lashed out faster than he could have prevented. He heard a scream, and suddenly his mind, the alley, _everything_ went still.

Confused and dazed, he took a step towards where the girl was. She didn't seem to move, and he became scared. His eyes turned wild as he looked her up and down. Her body was covered in blood, her face twisted in agony and despair. He looked down at his own hand, his long, silvery claws caught inside her chest. Something was running down them, something thick. Something sticky.

Something red.

He knew his own was crawling down the other side of his arm as well, and as he watched them swirl together, he couldn't stop himself from shaking.

"I did this……" He whispered, trembling. "I killed her." His voice reached his ears, quiet and afraid. "I killed her." He found himself repeating over and over, as if saying it would make it untrue.

But it was, and slowly he let his mind digest it. He churned the thought over, once and once more. And eventually, he felt something tugging at his lips. Yes, he knew what it was. He had the fourteenth in him, and it must have left some influence. So he let it take over. He let the smile spread over his face.

And when he reached down to touch, to make sure it was all real, he sensed movement. His mind instantly said, 'monster' and he instantly turned on his heels.

No, it was a person. A person he knew rather well.

Kanda stared at him, his eyes dark, his body motionless. So he had seen it all. Maybe even his smile.

His grey eyes glared back at the older boy, as if to say, "This is a secret." And the black haired boy simply walked away, though he never tore his eyes away from the similar grey ones, still staring back, though not moving from their place.

-----

And the more he sat in his dark room, his gentle face buried in his hands, the more he came to a realization. There was no way Kanda wouldn't tell. There was no way anyone sick and twisted like himself could be allowed to stay in the order.

He tried to calm himself down, tried to prevent his mind from turning into a panic.

No, there was only one thing he could do. There was only one way out of this. He knew when it had started. He knew where he needed to start erasing the evidence.

And his lips once again pulled themselves into that sadistic smile, as he thought of those gorgeous violet eyes. He brought himself forward, right out the door. And his smiling lips sang out, through the hallway-

"Oh Lenalee~…"

**A/N:// **Yup, the end. Oh, I hope it was good. This is the first story I've finished in a long, long time. I feel like I may have overdone it a bit with the adjectives, and yet undercooked the best part. Ok, maybe not. I dunno. Tell me what you think??

Oh, and uh, I didn't want to put this in my first authors note, (I dunno why) but **-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**


End file.
